


Fairy Drabbles

by akamagerain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And angst, F/M, With Each Chapter, and anything else, before each chapter begins, blood tw for chapter 3, no one set theme exists, ratings vary with each chapter as well, so expect fluff, summaries and warnings are put in place though, varied genres, varied themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamagerain/pseuds/akamagerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My drabble dump. 4. A little fluffy one of how Natsu comes to a not-so-little realisation concerning Lucy. Note: ratings and themes vary with each drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A Warm Bed and Cold Towels**

_**Pairing: Nalu** _

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy** _

_**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Fluff** _

_**Rating: K** _

_**Summary: A little fluffy one of how Natsu deals with Lucy after she gets her heart broken. By a book.** _

* * *

It was a surprisingly quiet evening in Lucy's apartment somehow, despite those currently inside.

Natsu had sneaked in bed while Lucy wasn't looking, stuffed (kinda) on her handmade dinner. Happy was already asleep on a pillow to his side and Lucy was curled up snugly reading on the sofa.

The dragon slayer could feel the pleasant-feeling arms of dreamland slowly wrap around him, and had just about succumbed to his lowering, super-heavy eyelids when he heard it.

A soft sniff.

Natsu's brow creased as he tilted his head towards the sound, though not opening his eyes.

The soft whimper that came after ensured he did and, trying not to jostle the sleeping exceed, Natsu raised his head to peek at Lucy.

She was clearly towards the end of her book, but unlike most times when she would have her nose practically touching the book, she now had a palm over her mouth tears streaming down her cheeks, even as her eyes continued darting across the pages.

The sight really bothered Natsu. He knew that it was probably something in the story that had made her cry, and so - in theory - it wasn't like something was actually hurting her or anything, but the sight of her weeping always did upset him.

But it wasn't like he could beat up the book now, could he?

So he rested his head back onto the pillow and waited patiently. She had teared up before, and he knew all she would need to do was finish the book, get to the happy ending and she'd feel better. Maybe even wake him up by kicking him out of her bed.

But the sniffling never did stop. And so Natsu couldn't really fall asleep.

A while later he sensed her approaching the bed.

Natsu opened his eyes to see that she was still crying and the sight hurt him, even if the cause was the troubles of fictional characters.

He propped himself up on his elbow and quickly moved the pillow Happy was dozing on further inside the bed. Turning to face her, he lifted the duvet he was under, prompting her to climb onto the bed, which she did without a word.

While Lucy would typically yell at him for being where he was, now all she did was curl into his warmth, burying her face into the comfortably dark space between them, still in tears.

Natsu tucked the duvet securely around her and began patting her head as she let it all out.

"He…h-he died, Natsu," she hiccuped, her voiced muffled. "He died for everyone and none of them know! They still hate him! But he did it all _for them!_ It's not fair, it's so not fair and I can't even - "

She was cut off by more sobbing and Natsu,on impulse, leaned on her, holding her quivering frame close to him as she continued crying, running his fingers through her loose hair.

While he didn't get every reference she was alluding to, he did understand that Lucy's heart was bleeding for the protagonist, imaginary as it may have all been. Lucy had always had the kindest of hearts, even for people she had just met, and Natsu knew that sort of compassion wasn't the kind to be deterred by the mere limitations of fiction and reality. And so he comforted her the best way he could, by simply being there for her.

In time Lucy did quieten down. Natsu, peeling away just enough to look at her face, found that she had dozed off, her face still a wet red mess. Very carefully, he disentangled himself from her and headed to the bathroom, picking up a couple of hand towels on his way. He ran them under the tap, before squeezing off the extra moisture.

He made his way back to the snoozing blonde, sat at the edge of the bed next to her, and placed one across her eyes, using the other to gently pat her face clean, the light from the bathroom guiding him as he did.

Feeling her stir he paused and pulled back.

"Natsu?" she mumbled, sitting up as she took off the cloth over her sore eyes to rub them.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's okay, go back to sleep," he reassured.

"Why'd you put a wet rag on my face?" she murmured confusedly, and Natsu couldn't help but find it kinda cute.

"So your eyes don't look like huge wrinkly potatoes when you wake up." Despite the lightheartedness of the comment, his voice was only kind.

"Huh," was all Lucy could manage. "So this would really help with the swelling?"

"You're not the first person to bawl themselves to sleep, y'know," he answered, not quite matching her gaze.

Lucy's tired eyes widened. While Natsu had showed no sign of sadness or vulnerability just then, she found her heart aching at the thought of her best friend ever having to cry himself to sleep.

"Hey," she called softly.

Natsu turned to her.

This time, it was Lucy who pulled back her duvet, patting next to her.

"Well, I was going to anyway," he answered cheekily, though Lucy could tell that the offer did make him happy.

He quickly switched off the bathroom light and jumped in next to her, just as Happy turned in his sleep to cuddle to her on her other side.

Lucy smiled contently. After all, both her boys ensured she had reason to.

"Goodnight Natsu," she sighed, feeling him slap on the wet towel back over her eyes.

"'Night Luce," he replied, his voice close enough for Lucy to feel his warmth, causing not the faintest of blushes to colour her cheeks. Lucy supposed it was a good thing it was dark. Then again..

_'Did he just chuckle?'_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Do drop in your thoughts on this, or other drabbles you would like to read. You could also take a peek at some of my other one-shots as well. :D** _


	2. Some promises are meant to be broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Natsu reveals to Gray the identity of E.N.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for or FT Angst Week on Tumblr, bonus day one: Cross My Heart; inspired by Taleen777's gifset for the same.

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster** _

_**Genre: Angst, friendship and Family** _

_**Rating: K+** _

_**Warning: Spoilers for chapter 436 onwards** _

 

* * *

"It's me."

Of course Natsu would choose to speak quietly the one time Gray wanted him to be his overtly enthusiastic self.

This really wasn't expecting when he was dragged away from the guild by an impassive Natsu to the edge of the forest, right before Cana had some announcement to make.

He had protested the whole way there, not quite liking how silent the the dragon slayer had been, offering none of his typical comebacks.

So the sudden declaration did take him by surprise. Very unpleasantly.

"What?" he asked, not wanting to believe what he _had_ heard, dread steadily crawling up his spine.

"I am END," Natsu repeated, clearer. His head was still lowered but his eyes were boring through his, steadfast, but occasionally flitting over his face and body as though trying to look for any sign of what he felt in reaction to the revelation.

Gray had always been good at hiding what he felt. But he sheer gravity of Natsu's confession made him feel he wouldn't be as inexpressive as usual.

He realised they had been staring at each other for a while now, Natsu expecting a response from him. The flame mage didn't seem scared or worried or even shameful. There was nothing to give away any emotion he was feeling except for a lingering sadness in his eyes.

Like he had already made peace with the fact.

Now _that_ pissed Gray.

Stomping over, letting his rage take control, Gray caught him by his precious scarf and the scruff of his torn collar pulling him to the tips of his toes to look him in the eye.

Natsu offered no resistance.

"What the _heck_ , flame-brain?" Gray spat. "What kind of new attention seeking tactic is this? You think you can get spew shit like that and get away with it? I think you forget, ash-breath, but we're in the middle of a _war_ here!"

Gray let go of him roughly, but Natsu didn't seem too shaken by it, his countenance still a steady calm that was unnerving the ice-mage, even as he started speaking again.

"His name is Zeref Dragneel. My brother. He made me END. Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel," Natsu explained matter-of-factly.

Gray tried to comprehend what he was saying. There was a ton of explaining required still, but his gut traitorously felt he was telling the truth.

And so Gray punched him. Again and again, over and over.

And Natsu took each punch, offering no struggle against the onslaught. He had expected this. He was glad Gray wasn't it denial anymore.

But it had been unsettling to finally vocalise it. He hadn't told anyone else. Happy knew simply because he was there when he had found out. He hadn't had the heart to speak to Lucy about it yet. But Gray, he felt, had to know. He knew how important keeping your word to your old man was like.

And so he endured. Punch after punch, till they got weaker and Gray eventually stopped.

There was no denying it, Gray finally realised. Natsu wouldn't lie about something as grave as this.

Gray's head dipped and shoulders sagged as the new finally caught up to him. He was doing his best to hold back as the urge to cry overwhelmed him, his frame quivering at the effort. He clutched onto Natsu's scarf again, this time as though using it as a tether to reality.

After struggling for sometime, Natsu mournfully watching, Gray finally lifted his head. He hadn't won in his battle against his tears, but when he spoke he did so with conviction, his voice clear, loud and unwavering.

"You're no demon. You're the flame-brain who's been a pain in my ass since he showed his ugly face at the guild." His eyes grew more resolute as he left go of his scarf to jab a finger on Natsu's chest, right over his heart.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"And you're gonna continue being that pain in the ass. You're not gonna let it win, you hear me? The guild doesn't deserve that. Happy doesn't deserve that. Lucy doesn't deserve that. _Do you hear me?!"_

Eyes still wide, Natsu only replied with a firm nod. This wasn't how he was expecting things to go.

Gray fumed silently for a moment, before turning around to head back to the guild.

"One more thing," he said, pausing but not looking back. "You better ensure I don't have to keep my promise to my Dad, Natsu."

And, as though fearing what he would hear, he bolted away from there before Natsu could answer.

The dragon slayer hadn't moved an inch. As the dust Gray had raised began to settle, he looked up to the sky, closed his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh, a small smile curling his lips.

_'Yeah, you're right. When the time comes, I'll do my best,'_ he decided, his smile growing wider and more determined.

_'Cross my heart.'_

 


	3. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty one where Gray hears that E.N.D has risen and chases after Natsu. What he finds is far worse than anything he had braced himself against.

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster** _

_**Genre: Angst** _

_**Rating: T+** _

_**Warning: Mentions of blood, injuries, potential character death and spoilers post chaper 436.** _

_**Summary: Gray hears that E.N.D has risen and chases after Natsu. What he finds is far worse than anything he had braced himself against.** _

_**Notes: This was for or FT Angst Week on Tumblr, day two: Spellbound. Takes place after 'Some promises are meant to be broken.'** _

* * *

 

Gray ran.

Despite all the injuries plaguing his body, screaming for him to rest and tend to them, he ran.

Through the ruined city, his bare feet slapping on the cobbled stone, he ran.

And there was enough reason to.

 _'E.N.D has awoken,'_  his opponent's final words and maniacal laugh was still ringing in his ears as he headed in the direction he last saw Natsu move towards.

_Natsu._

Worry flared up again, as Gray remembered his resolution to ensure he would never have to face Natsu in actual battle. How he would never allow him to make the transformation. And how he would protect Natsu from himself, from E.N.D.

Wiping off the blood threatening to enter his left eye from the gash over his eyebrow, it dawned onto Gray that that promise was now broken, and he may just be forced to keep the one he made his father.

Finally, he reached the ruins of Kardia Cathedral. He made to enter the dilapidated structure, but stopped at the sight of his teammate lying just outside face down on the ground.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled running towards him. 

The pink haired boy was clearly struggling, doing his best to prop himself up on his hands, tears streaming down his face as he did. E.N.D or not, he was clearly in pain and didn't seem to be a threat just yet.

"Natsu! Calm down, here.." Gray offered to help him up, scanning his frame carefully. He stifled a sigh of relief, now positive that Natsu hadn't transformed.

But the tears?

"What happened?" the ice-make mage asked, his solace short-lived.

Natsu was barely coherent.

"I..how..I..she..Oh, God..."

"Snap out of it, flame brain!" Gray urged, almost shaking Natsu by the shoulders.

Natsu looked up to Gray's eyes. Never had he seen the dragon slayer so panicked, so hurt, so _sad_.

"Lucy.." he breathed.

Not sure where he was going with this and his own feeling of trepidation only mounting, Gray was about to ask what he meant, when he felt another presence.

Both mages looked up to the where the Cathedral gates once stood, as she emerged, her slow, deliberate pace stilling as her eyes lazily fixed on the shocked boys.

Lucy looked the same, some small part of Gray noted. Same long hair, same fair skin. Tattered clothes that was typical of any post-fight mage.

And yet everything felt wrong. Her lifeless eyes didn't hold any of the warmth Lucy's were known for. She was covered head to toe in splatters of blood clearly not her own, and exuded a terrifying aura that would rival that of some of the best Spriggans they had faced. Gray's insides churned as he a wave of darkness emanating from her.

"How..?" was all Gray could manage to actually verbalise, his thoughts a mess. He could only wonder what Natsu's were like.

Lucy was still staring at them motionlessly, her face scarily impassive.

"She said she had an idea, a w-way to save me. So I don't turn, so I won't die when Zeref does. S-she and Levy and Freed and  _oh Go-_  Gray!"

Lucy had moved in lightning fast speeds and was now standing before them. This close, Gray could note the decidedly dark energy energy shaping itself like a claw on her right hand, and he ducked as she swiped the same at their heads, pulling Natsu with him away from her.

Letting go of the dragon slayer, he quickly activated Silver and braced his arms to summon his magic -

"We can't hurt her, Gray!" called Natsu frantically, distracting him enough to allow Lucy to attack once more.

Both mages dodged successfully, but weren't given much time's rest as Lucy began targeting them relentlessly, seeming to prefer Natsu over Gray as she did. They split up, doing the same to her attention - Natsu now in front her, Gray facing her back.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, doing his best  to dodge her attacks. "Snap out of this! You don't want to hurt me, you don't want to hurt us. This isn't you, Lucy! Fight it!"

Gray took the few moments that she was not paying attention to him to really observe her. He found that the dark energy in her hand had cemented itself there, colouring her skin in a sickening dark grey hue that only seemed to be growing, crawling up her arm.

He had an idea. It was only going to be a temporary solution, and was something he knew Natsu wouldn't like, much less Lucy. He didn't either, but it was the only way he could see to it that she was saved from the regret of hurting her guildmates just then. If it worked.

So while Natsu continued attempting to shout some sense into Lucy, Gray focused his demon slayer magic into a fine lance, promising to make it a one-shot effort and hoping he would eventually be forgiven for the move.

Natsu was still trying to get the warmth back into Lucy's eyes. He couldn't care less for his own safety, but knew that Lucy would never forgive herself if she hurt him, and so did his best to avoid getting wounded by her, managing to sustain only minor injuries in the process.

He was in the middle of retelling a memory they shared, a treasured one of nighttime talks and pranking his exceed, hoping sentiment would feel bring her back. His focus on her prevented him from sensing the oncoming attack.

That is, until, he saw it's effects.

An ice lance flew past, narrowly missing him. The same couldn't be said for Lucy unfortunately, who let out a blood curdling scream, the weapon having cut straight through her upper half of her right arm, severing it cleanly from her body.

There was a lot of blood around suddenly, blood that she was still loosing rapidly, and her painful shrieks were never-ending, as she clutched at her chest as though unable to breathe, eyes with in panic as her body began to writhe in agony.

" _Gray!_ " Natsu roared, catching her as she fell,  _"How_ ** _dare_** _you!"_

Gray cringed, as Natsu began cauterising her injury, the smell of charring flesh making him wince all the more.

"I had to. The curse was spreading through her arm," he spoke, surprised at the clarity in his voice despite having to speak around a lump in his throat.

But Natsu wasn't paying attention anymore. He was far more focused on Lucy who had passed out now, having succumbed to pain and exhaustion.

"Get Freed and Levy, they were with her in the Cathedral," he growled finally, never meeting the ice-mage's eye, as he lifted his prone best friend and headed towards the guild as fast as he could.  


  
The first thing Lucy could sense was pain. Throbbing pain shooting up her right arm, and no matter how much she tried to lift it and change positions she found she could not.

Some part of her realised she was tired - really  _really_  tired - and couldn't feel the pool of warmth that was her magic. The thought, though brief, unnerved her.

In time she could sense more around her. She was lying down, on a bed not her own. She felt heavy, particularly around the her throat as though something was holding it down. Soon she could hear and smell too. And from what little she could decipher she was probably somewhere in the guild and seemingly near Natsu.

_Natsu!_

Her eyes snapped open. And had be shut immediately because of the sheer amount of light in the room.

Groaning she tried again, testing her voice. "Natsu? Natsu are you okay?" she rasped.

" Yeah, I'm here. I'm alright Lucy," came his voice from her left, quiet but reassuring all the same.

Gingerly prying one eye open at a time, she saw him sitting close to her bed (in the infirmary she gathered), his expression laced with mild notes of concern and fatigue, but mostly calm. 

Too much calm.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?"

"You..don't remember?" he prodded cautiously.

Lucy frowned as she thought back, which was difficult through all the numbing medicines coursing through her. 

"Last thing I remember was going to Kardia Cathedral. Something about it being holy and so, safe?" She paused to shut her eyes against a dizzy spell. "Ugh, Natsu, just tell me."

Natsu seemed to hesitate and Lucy turned to look at him. "Natsu  _please_ ," she whispered, firm but pleading.

He sighed.

"You tried something with the book," he explained softly, knowing full well she knew which book he meant, "and it backfired. Created some kind of curse that looked like it was eating away at you. Gray had to...step in."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as Natsu's gaze moved to her other side. Following his line of sight, Lucy was surprised to find most of her right arm...not there.

"We're not sure if all of the - um - darkness left you. That's why the magic suppression cuff on your neck," he said apologetically.

But Lucy wasn't listening. Her attention was still on the fact that she could somehow  _see_  her arm was gone. Which was weird because she could stillfeel it there. But her eyes didn't lie. It was obvious she was missing almost an entire limb.

She had lost her arm.

Her  _right_  arm.

The one she wrote with. The one she used to pen all her letters to her parents, her journal, her novel. The one with her  _guildmark_. 

The one the other Lucy..

"Hey, Luce." Natsu's gentle voice snapped her attention back to him.

She hadn't even realised she was crying, staring at the empty space her arm should have been in.

"I'm s-sorry," she whimpered, trying to wipe off her tears with her left hand.

Natsu let her cry, and tried to help by bringing tissues to clean her eyes. As her tears reduced in frequency, he brought one to her nose before wordlessly asking her to blow it clear, prompting a quiet laugh from her before she lifted her head and, as daintily as she could, obliged.

Resting her head back on the pillow a worrisome thought occurred to her, and she voiced it out loud. "Did it affect Levy or Freed too? I remember they were with me."

Natsu hesitated, but shook his head.

"Thank goodness," sighed Lucy, a genuine little smile finally gracing her lips. "I'm glad it was just me. Sucks for Levy though, she'll have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter," she added with a soft giggle, as her medicines caught up to her making her drowsy again.

Natsu couldn't. He tried, but he couldn't.

And before he knew it, Lucy was asleep again. This time a faint smile on her face.

He teared up, not for the first time sitting where he was, wondering for how much longer he would get to see that smile.

He had been glad she hadn't noticed they weren't really in the infirmary. They didn't want her so close to..the others. But he knew she would eventually find out. There's no way it could be hidden from her for very long. Not with all the sadness right outside that very room. Not with her own stake in everything.

' _Oh Lucy,'_  he thought miserably as his face dropped in his palms and he broke down yet again. His heart was bleeding for her, knowing it was something she was bound to see as her fault. Something she was never going to forgive herself for.

_'Levy's gone.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with the angst! I have some happy Nalu fluff planned for next time!


	4. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy one of how Natsu comes to a not-so-little realisation.

_**Pairing: Nalu** _

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy** _

_**Genre: Romance, Fluff** _

_**Rating: K** _

_**Summary: A little fluffy one of how Natsu comes to a not-so-little realisation.** _

_**Notes: This is a sort-of prequel to another one-shot of mine called 'Another Reason'.** _

* * *

There was nothing particularly different or unique about the day it happened. It was just another day of pranking Lucy and having fun with her and Happy.

Lucy had been in bed, reading, when he and his exceed entered through the window, setting in motion the usual ritual of her scolding them, earning cheeky grins from the boys who paid next to no attention to her lecture.

Now Natsu wasn't dumb. He could read Lucy better than she could read her own novel, and he knew it had been quite some time since she actually was bothered by them coming over the way they did. But he guessed it wouldn't be as much fun without her trying to reprimand them.

In time Lucy figured they weren't really listening and, with a huff, settled back with her book. Seeing this, Natsu noticed the perfect opening and slipped away to raid her fridge.

So what if he'd already eaten at the guild? There was always room for food from Lucy's.

Satisfied at end of his meal, he proceeded to (try and) clean up the (not so) little mess he had made, before heading back to Lucy's bedroom.

He paused at the sight that greeted him.

Lucy had on this gentle little smile, and was softly reading to Happy who didn't look interested too interested (no references to fish, duh!), seemingly more inclined towards cuddling with Lucy. It _was_ a cute sight.

But too quiet for Natsu's current mood.

So now in ninja mode, he stealthily made his way to Lucy's bed, and went undetected until he chose to jump with a roar, startling her. Before she could do anything more he was on her, attacking her with one of his best moves - the legendary Fire Dragon's Iron Tickles.

She tried protesting through her squeals and laughter, doing her best to fight off Natsu's arms from her sides. Oh but good luck with that Lucy, he was using the massive strength at his disposal - not enough to hurt of course, he'd never actually hurt her - but definitely enough to fend of her futile attempts to stop him from tickling her.

The struggle did eventually cause them both to eventually topple off the bed, though - Lucy on the floor in a heap with her ankles still on the bed, while the more spatially aware Natsu managed to land sitting next to her, not really falling and not quite stopping the barrage on her sides either.

And he truly saw no need to stop. This was so much fun!

He glanced up to Lucy's face to see if it has turned that weird red it does when she laughed too much.

It had.

But that wasn't all.

Natsu couldn't really stop watching, his hands on auto-pilot now.

Her head was thrown back and her hair an absolute mess, sprawlled on the floor around her head. She didn't have any make up on, was wearing a shirt that would better fit him and she still smelled lovely from her shower.

He noticed that she looked really really.. _nice_. Lucy was looked pretty, no matter what she wore. It was obvious enough to not be said. But they way she looked right then was far more than just pretty.

And he liked the prim and proper Lucy too - Lucy was Lucy after all - but he knew not everybody got to see Lucy like this - she didn't let them - but he was allowed to see her this way.

Her cheeks were dusted pink and her happy laughter rang in the room.

The view, what he could hear, that feeling of being special in Lucy's eyes - but most importantly evidence everywhere that Lucy was happy - it was all so _heartwarming._

No really, Natsu literally felt a strange warmth blooming in his chest - and strange warmths were a rarity for fire mages y'know.

And for those few moments all Natsu knew was Lucy. And suddenly it struck him.

He loved her.

It fit. It made sense that he would love her. She was kind, a nice person, smelled good, loyal to a fault and was an awesome best friend - right up there with Happy!

And, like he had discovered just then, she was far more than just pretty.

She was _beautiful_.

Inside and out.

And because it made sense this new revelation didn't alarm him in the least. Instead, it got more comfy in his head.

Natsu didn't realise he was slowing down the tickling, nor the really goofy smile he had on.

But Lucy did notice, and was about to amusedly ask him what put that smile there (in between all her wheezing), when Happy landed next to them and made a comment on checking the floor for cracks after Lucy's fall.

Needless to say, Lucy shot up, promising to skin "the alley cat" alive for the comment, prompting Happy to take off flying around the apartment wailing, Lucy yelling as she chased him around.

Natsu sat back to watch his best friend's be silly, donning on a big, peaceful grin.

Yeah. He loved Lucy.

And maybe someday, when the time is right, he'll even get to tell her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Like I promised! :D
> 
> I had already handled how Lucy came to realise her feelings for Natsu, so it only felt right to do his side of the story.


End file.
